Why the Mortal
by GodBlessTheFandoms
Summary: After Hermione realized who her real mother is, she also realizes the strange power she beholds. Loki, who senses the power, searches for her. What happens when he finds her? Will he fall for her? And what does Voldemort have to do with this? Set after The Avengers, who are also in the story as Well as the Harry Potter characters.
1. Chapter 1

"My Lord," Wormtail whispered, "there's a powerful source out in the Forbidden Forest over at the school."

"What do you want servant?" Voldemort hissed.

"There was a shadow falling down. I don't know what it was, but it looked like a human figure to me."

"How far is it?"

"It will take a day to arrive there, sir hopefully, it will stay in place."

"Go find it then, if you don't come back with it, I will kill you. Now go!" And with that, Peter Pettigrew ran out, wand in hand, and ran off from the mountains.

* * *

Hermione Granger, finishing her seventh year at Hogwarts, listened to the radio about New York being cleaned up after the attack from the villan Loki. She listened to one young woman with an American accent thanking Captain America and the rest of the Avengers, for they are her hero.

_I wish I had my own hero, _Hermione thought to herself. Grabbing her laptop, she searched online about the attack in New York, finding out that the attack happened only a week ago. Her aunt lived in New york, and Hermione was extremely worried that her fragile heart couldn't take the violence. She searched for pictures of the Avengers and saw Iron Man who was just staring, Thor was smiling, the Black Widow and Hawkeye stood side by side, Captain America looked determined and the Hulk looked about seconds away from punching the camera. She found another picture of the Avengers with a very handsome man, who must've been Loki, God of Mischief and Lies. Hermione was hypnotized by the man in the picture with unbelievable green eyes, wich were brighter and much more beautiful than Harry's. He was very tall and his jet black hair pulled back with some sort of substance and his tall frame covered in black, gold, and green armor. His bright pale skin covered in cuts and bruises. Her thoughts were interrupted by Neville, who closed her laptop and looked very nervous.

"What is it Neville? Did you loose your Potions book again, it's the third time this week!"

"No," said the round face boy, flushed in the face. He was catching his breath, hands on his bent knees.

"It's Dumbledore, he wishes to speak with you, it's urgent."

"Urgent," said Harry and Ron, who just finished their game of Wizard's Chess, looking from Neville to Hermione. She stood and followed Neville to Dumbledore's office, listening to the sound of their echoing footsteps against the hallway. Once they made it to the phoenix statue, Neville left her side and walked his way back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Sugar Skulls," Hermione said.

The staircase revealed itself and Hermione slowly walked up them. Once she made it to the office, she found Dumbledore's face, only this time there was no sparkle or twinkle of the slightest in his eye. He looked gravely at her before walking towards her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Ms. Granger, I'm very sorry."

"Professor, what are you talking about? What's going on?"

"Your aunt Layla died from he battle in New York, Loki killed her with that Scepter. They are holding a ceremony for the deceased at New York. I've set up a portkey for you, you can come back when you need to. Also, your parents have something to say to you afterwards. You things are already packed for tomorrow."

Hermione ran out, tears streaming down her face. She felt like she's been stabbed in the heart several times. The young Gryffindor ran past her best friends and up into her room, where she buried her face in her pillow, screaming with all the anger she's been holding in.

She knew one thing, she was going to kill Loki.

* * *

She woke up very early the next morning and looked at the portkey on her dresser. She grabbed it and felt the harsh tug from the portkey. She opened her eyes and noticed the pink walls filled with pictures of the family and noticed that she was in her Grandmother's house. She looked around to see her belongings piled around her feet. She looked around to see her mother crying her eyes out on her father. When her eyes landed on her daughter, she ran over to pull her in a tight hug. Again, Hermione couldn't control her tears and cried with her mother.

"We must get dressed, the ceremony will begin in about two hours," Mr. Granger said to the women.

The women an hour and a half later, came out dressed in all black and sat in the car in silence. They made it to the ceremony ten minutes early, finding empty seats in the front. Hermione, Mr. And Mrs. Granger, along with Grandma Granger watched as others sat down and stared at the ground in silence as others greeted each other sadly in hugs. Another ten minutes, the mayor of New York spoke as sobs and sniffles were heard around. Once the mayor finished talking, the Avengers, apologized for not being able to save their loved ones. Soon, the ceremony was over and the Grangers still sat in their seats, then Hermione remembered something Dumbledore had said.

"Mom, what is it you needed to tell me?"

Her mother's eyes grew wide and she took a large gulp of air. She whispered, "mother, go back to the car."

Hermione watched her Grandmother walk up to the car and stepped inside it, but not before giving her a sad smile spreading on her wrinkled face.

"Mom, you have to tell me what's going on, I have the right to know?"

"You're adopted sweetheart."

"WHAT! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! I'M YOUR DAUGHTER! Aren't I?"

Her 'parents' flinched in fear and scooted away from her, not bothering to look her in the eye.

"You lied to me my whole life. Who are my real parents?"

"I never knew your father, but your real mother was my best friend, even if I was a few years older than her. He had you when she was very young when she had you, about 16 years old. She wanted me to take you since I could protect you and since I always wanted a child, but I couldn't have one. She wanted to live her dream and work for S.H.I.E.L.D. I haven't seen her since she gave you to me. Hermione, look at me please."

"You lied to me!" Hermione quietly yelled. She kept yelling, but didn't notice the sky turning stormy gray and light rain ready to fall. The more she yelled, the heavier the rain became, but there was no drop of water on her. It took her a long time to know what was doing and she calmed down and soon, the sky was back to the bright blue, sunny sky. Hermione looked at the soaked people around her and then to her dry body. Not bothering to look at the people she loved, she grabbed the portkey and found herself back into her bed. Then she remembered what her 'mother' said about her real mother working for S.H.I.E.L.D and she remembered at the memorial that she saw the truck with the symbol and so realized Tony Stark works at S.H.I.E.L.D.

Practicing her apperation, she found a picture of the Stark Tower and pictured it in her head before apparating. She was about a quarter of a mile from the tower. She backed up quickly so she wouldn't get hit by speeding car. Once the cars stopped, she waked her way to Stark Tower. Minutes later, she was at the front door, ringing the doorbell.

"Who is this?" She heard the voice of Tony from the intercom.

"I'm Hermione Granger and I really need your help."

In a blink of an eye, many weapons were in front of her, waiting to be shot out by command.

"I don't mean any harm, I just need your technology to find my family. My real family."

"Why did you come to me? If you are lying, I will blow you up on the spot."

"I swear I'm telling the truth. I've been told that I'm adopted and my real mother works for S.H.I.E.L.D. I just want know who she is. That's all I want."

"She works for S.H.I.E.L.D? Do you know what station she works at?"

"No. And if you still don't trust me, fine let me tell you something. I'm a witch, watch."

She lifted her wand, making multiple shards of broken glass go back into a beer bottle. Tony, who watched from the camera, dropped his screw for his new suit and ran up to the front door opening it to the young witch.

"You aren't one of those devil-worshipping witches are you?"

"Of course not!"

**For those who are reading my Fred and Hermione story, Im not done writing it, Im jus not thinking of good ideas. Sorry there's no Loki in this chapter, but he will be on the next chapter. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Loki Laufeyson woke to the sense of power around him. He knew it was not him with this power, but whoever had this power was very powerful and he needed to find him or her. He began walking around this strange forest. Along the way of his journey, he kept hearing the sound of panting, but everything he looked around, he found nothing but a fat, ugly rat. He continued walking until he realized that rats don't pant the way this rat is panting. He continued walking and suddenly turned on the rat, the green color of his magic flowing around his fingers threateningly.

"Show yourself or die!" He shouted at the rat. He watched the rat grow large and stand on it's hind legs before an ugly man appeared in front of him with as much attractiveness as the rat he just saw. He man cowered away from him because of his abnormal height.

"State your name, mortal!"

"I'm Peter P-P-Pettigrew. I have someone who would like to meet you. Someone who can grant you alot of power."

"I do not need you power, for I have my own."

"We wizards are powerful and are ready to kill those who aren't worthy in our world. People like muggles and mudbloods, who don't deserve a second on this state. But first, you must tell me who you are and why you are here."

"You DARE speak to me like an equal. I AM LOKI, GOD OF MISCHIEF AND LIES, YOU DO NOT SPEAK TO ME THE WAY YOU DO!" Loki roared, forcing Peter flying with the flick of his wrist. Peter sat up, coughing up blood.

"We can use your power to get rid of the unworthy ones. The ones below us. Below you. You can rule over any other."

At that, Loki's eyes widened and smirked, "show me the way."

O~O~O~O~O

Tony led Hermione to the lab and to the programs and many different files listed before them.

They spent hours looking for the known mother. Hermione sobbed as they looked though everything and found nothing. Hermione put her hands in her face and began to sob as Tony watched sadly. He heard rain pattering on the window. Tony furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. When he checked the window a few minutes ago, there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. He jumped when the girl gasped in shock.

"Mr. Stark, do you have files of people in S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"I do, why?"

"Take me there."

The spent more time and finally spotted a woman with the name of Maria Hill. She looked like a older Hermione except for the fact that she had bright grey eyes and strait brown hair while Hermione's hair was frizzy and wavy. She had her nose, lips, freckles and the same eye shape. Tony look back at the picture of Agent Hill and Hermione, who looked almost the same.

"Jarvis do a blood test on Agent Hill and this young lady."

"Of course sir. But I will need a sample from her, for I only have Agent Hill's blood."

There was a small blood tester that came out from an outlet and Hermione pressed her finger on it, feeling the tiny prick on her fingertip.

"It will take three minutes sir."

They waited in silence before Hermione decided to say, "I will know if she's really my mom if you tell me how old she is."

"She's thirty three, why?"

She gasped again and began to sob loutlying. She sobbed so loudly that she didn't notice Pepper standing out by the door, hands on her hip, glaring at Tony. Tony, who noticed Pepper, made a hand gesture saying that he didn't do anything to the girl. Pepper made a gesture, telling Tony to come out in the living room. Tony, who noticed, left the girl to her thoughts and walked up the stairs with an annoyed Pepper. She sat on the couch as Tony sat in the loveseat across from her.

"What did you do now Tony? Did you get her pregnant? You promised me you would stop doing this so we could finally be together," Pepper yelled, tears streaming down her face.

"I didn't do anything I swear. She came to me for my programs so she could look for her real parents. And apparently, she works for S.H.I.E.L.D with Fury."

"Who's her mother? And where's her father?"

"Maria Hill, I suppose you remember her. And she never said anything about her father."

They both walked back into the lab to see the young girl stare at the picture of Agent Hill. Tears still streamed down her cheeks, but she stopped her sobs.

"Mr. Stark sir, the test results came in and it came out positive. Oh, and also, Nick Fury is calling for you. Would you want me to answer?"

"Why not."

"Mr. Stark," Fury's voice rang out, "we found the same power source we found when Thor and Loki. But Thor's been on earth for about a week and we aren't expecting his friends for another week. It must be Loki. We need all the Avengers to be around if he does attack. Everyone else is here except for you Mr. Stark. This time, I would allow you to bring Pepper with you. I will expect you to meet at Headquarters tomorrow evening. I will see you then Mr. Stark." And Fury hung up.

"Loki's back?" Pepper asked.

That question caught Hermione's attention. She looked up at Tony, a look of determination spread across her face.'

"I want to go with you. Loki killed my Aunt, and I want revenge. I could use my magic to stop him, please, I want to help you guys."

"You do realized what you're getting yourself into?"

"I know."

"Well come on then."

O~O~O~O~O

Loki followed the ugly man to the top of a mountain. Before they walked inside, Peter caught his breath as Loki stood beside him, his breath even as finger only walked for a minute and not an entire day. Once Peter caught his breath, he walked into the cave of the mountain, Loki following him. Loki looked around the cave to see bats hanging and spiders dancing on their webs as they ate. In front of him stood shabby furniture. In front of the furniture, there was a built fireplace.

"Where is this person you want me to meet," an annoyed Loki asked.

"I am right here," a high voice responded.

There, in one of the shabby seats, stood a male with very white skin, paler than his own. His red eyes glowed dangerously between the slits of his eyes. He had a snake's nose instead of a man's. And his nails looked like they've been through hell.

"I am Lord Voldemort. My servant here has told me about your powerful entrance, and I would like you help me to get rid of the unworthy with your power."

"What is in it for me?" The Norse God asked mischievously.

Voldemort clenched his fist. No one ever questioned him like this when making an offer like this. He was absolutely annoyed, but he didn't let his anger get to him this time, for he doesn't know how strong this stranger is. He may be stronger than him.

"You can rule with me after we take over the world."

"What if I prefer to rule alone?"

"You cannot!" Shrieked the Dark Lord in fear.

"You dare tell me what to do, you silly mortal! I am a God, I do not rule with mortals, for they are not worthy."

"I am worthy, silly mudblood."

"YOU DARE INSULT ME!" Loki used the Scepter to sent Voldemort flying across the room, shattering one of the shabby seats. He began to walk away until Voldemort pointedbhis wand at the God and send a Killing Curse at him. Loki, who sensed the magical enchantment, flicked his Scepter to send the Curse back at Voldemort, who moved away close by the second. Loki, smiling in satisfaction, knocked over the shaky, ugly man before walking away from the mountain.

He walked around the forest, attacking giant spiders along the way. He walked for along time before making it to a large castle. He walked towards it and was thrown back by the shield.

O~O~O~O~O

Dumbledore woke to the sound of banging from the shield around Hogwarts. He walked out to the froby of the school and casted an Invisible Charm on himself before seeing who was trying to get in. Whoever it was was very strong and had a horrible temper, screaming loudly. He walked up to see Loki, pounding on the shield, flashes of white blurring everytime he banged his fists against the shield.

"Stupetfy! " Dumbledore said, pointing his wand at the God, who fell to the floor.

"Petrificus Totals," he casted again, watching the God's body snap together as if a rope was tying him together. He levitated him and made him follow Dumbledore back to his office. Once Dumbledore made is to his office, he grabbed his muggle phone and dialed a number, waiting for someone to answer.

"Hello? Who's this?"

"It's Albus, I found Loki trying to get into Hogwarts, I expect you to come and get him tomorrow evening, for I am very tired."

"Thank you Albus, we will pick him up tomorrow night. I will see you then Albus."

"I'll see you there Fury."


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione, Pepper, and Tony made their way to the private jet sent from S.H.I.E.L.D agency. Hermione, who didn't bring clothes yesterday, wore the same thing she did yesterday. She looked back at the tower and boarded the jet with the two adults. As the jet took off, Hermione stared out the window and noticed a waver in the sky. It reminded her of whenever Hermione saw Harry with the Invisibility Cloak on. She looked closer and pop unoticed the outline of a giant plane ship thing. When she blinked, it wasn't invisible anymore. It didn't take long for them to board inside the Headquarters. She walked in with Pepper and Tony on both of her sides, and walked their way into a large lab that looked like Tony's, but smaller. There, she saw all of the Avengers, who looked back at her in puzzlement.

"Who is this?" Asked Bruce, who reached over to shake Hermione's hand.

"I'm Hermione Granger, I am a seventeen year old witch, and I want to help you all and be a part of the Avengers."

"You know Fury will be pissed that you brought a little girl here." Said Natasha.

"I'm not a little girl. I'm seventeen!"

The door opened and Agent Hill walked in eyeing everyone in the room except Hermione,behind stood behind Tony. Her features rested from Tony to Bruce. "Fury wants to see you both."

They both nodded. Bruce walked out while Tony gave a kiss on the cheek and Hermione a look that read 'good luck' as he eyed both her and Agent Hill. He and Bruce walked out, leaving the rest of Avengers, Pepper, Agent Hill, and Hermione. Finally, Hill noticed the little girl.

"Who are you?"

"She said she's called Hermione Granger," said Thor.

Agent Hill's eyes went wide and looked at the girl. She looked alot Lieberman. She gasped and reached out to touch her, but her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her body plummeted down to the cold hard ground. The others ran toward her to check if Agent still breathing. Pepper, who knew what was going on, walked over to Hermione, who sat on the floor, hands covering her face. Pepper rested her arm around the younger girl, pulling her up. She looked at the young witch to see her face still in showing club, tears running down her face.

"Let's go somewhere private."

Hermione nodded in agreement, walked with Pepper by her side. Before they walked out, Hermione took one good look at her real mother. The two women walked into the empty lab across from the other room. Hermione sat in one of the seats while Pepper sat across from her, looking at her with pity.

"She probably did it to protect you."

With those words, Hermione's eyes went red and glared at the woman across from her, "she didn't do it for me, she did if for herself. My adoptive mother told me that she left me to work here and follow my dreams. She didn't give me one thought ."

Pepper jumped at the thunder and lightning out at the window. It was firing away every second. Pepper had never seen weather like this. It was just sunny and the birds were out there chirping, then one second later, there very dark clouds in the sky.

O~O~O~O~O

Hill woke up to the sight of most of the Avengers hovering over her face. She heard the thunder crack across the sky.

"Thor, why are giving off lightning, it's not like you need it."

"It's not me," said Thor in confusion. He looked around, then at his hammer, that was just relaxing in his palm. Hill's eyes went wide again as she got up and looked for her long lost daughter. She looked at the room to see her daughter and Pepper, who looked in Hermione fear. She took a closer look to see Hermione's eyes turn a bright purple. SHebran inside and pulled her daighter into her from behind. Hermione who sensed her pulled with all her might to get her off.

"How dare you lie to me," Hermione screamed.

"I did it to protect you."

"You did it for yourself."

"Please let me explain. Just calm yourself down."

After a minute of breathing slowly, her eyes faded back to brown and the sky was blue and sunny again.

O~O~O~O~O

Loki woke tied in very familiar chains that held him about a week ago. He looked around the very bright white walls to see an elderly man with a very long beard that reached to his waist. He was talking to Fury and from the looks of it, they've known eachother for a long time. Once the men noticed the God was awake, they sent men to take him to his new cell. On the way there, he spotted the Avenger and Tony's beloved girl. Beside them was a girl he's never seen before with beautiful wavy hair and bright brown eyes. Her body was filled of the right curves, yet she looked very fit. The navy blue uniform hugged her body, pushing up her perfect breasts and showing the curve of her hips. When her eyes connected with his, her eyes turned a strange purple color. His eyebrows rose in shock. He felt a source of that strong power. He smirked at her and winked at her. She twisted her eyes away from him, her face heating up.

After minutes of walking, he was thrown into another cell, Which was completely different from the new he was in before. As he was pushed in, he felt his power being restricted and sucked out. He tried to do some magic, but nothing happened. There was not a single spark of green on his fingertips.

"Do you like it? Had it made specially for you with Ms. Granger."

The girl, Loki noticed, walked beside Fury, who was smirking at him. The girl didn't bother making eye contact with him, so she stared at her new boots.

"What have you done, my magic's gone."

"It wasn't me. It was Miss Granger, she cast a charm to take your power away from you and to keep you from escaping. She'll be the one watching you everyday and night."

"WHAT!" Hermione shrieked.

"You were the only one who could do it, the rest of us are busy."

"Fine," she pouted.

Loki's eyes rested on her juicy, red lips.

"Your first duty starts now Miss Granger. If you have any problems,.just call us or your mother."

"She's not my mom."

Fury left the two alone. Hermione walked inside and punched the God with all her might, the force of the hit shocking Loki. She continued hitting him and he let her until the point where he was getting very annoyed. He grabbed her wrist and squeezed it tight enough to leave a bruise. She hissed in pain as he held on tighter to her wrist. Taking this as an advantage, he pushed her to the nearest wall, pressing his body against hers. He could her breathing unevenly, her breasts touching his chest every now and then.

"I like it when girls are rough, but shouldn't you tell me your name first?" He asked mischievously, playing with the zipper in between her breasts. Her eyes fluttered shut and Loki had never seen such a beautiful creature like the one in front of him. He never felt so attracted to a woman before til now.

"You killed my aunt, you bastard," she shakily whispered. He moved his hand and looked at her too see angry tears ready to fall down her face.

"What are you doing back here?" She asked, bravely looking him in the eye.

"I did not come here on purpose, for I was working on my way of going wherever I want to. I still want to rule with work, just not now. There is a man, like you, who asked for my powers. He muttered some chant and I deflected it. It was some thing like _ Abaja Trabaja, _something like that."

"_Avada Kedavra?"_

"Yeah that."

"And what was this man's name?"

"He said it was Lord Voldemort. He wanted to get rid of unworthy people."

Her eyes went wide and looked at Loki, who looked back, puzzled. She decided to let it go until it was time for lunch and realized that his hand was back on the zipper, tracing up the tracks. Her breathing became heavy again as she felt a pool of heat in her lower stomach. Loki smirked at the girl before pressing his mouth beside her ear.

"I believe that we will have so much fun Miss Granger," he whispered, his voice husky.

"Call me Hermione," she responded, her voice shaky.

"Okay, Lady Hermione. I believe that we will have so much fun." He pulled on the zipper, pulling it down slowly, teasing himself. The more he pulled, the more her cleavage popped. He pulled more to spot her lace black bra peaking its way through. His eyes connected to the younger girl's lust filled eyes and the to her parted lips. He leaned over and pushed his lips hard on hers, pretty sure he'll leave a bruise. Her hand tangled in his hair. Loki, whose neck was in pain from bending down so low to meet her lips, picked her up, making her legs wrap around his waist.

Hermione never felt like this in her life, she and Ron fooled around in the summertime, but she never felt so good. She felt Loki's large arousal. He had to be inches larger than Ron. Ron's kisses were sloppy and unskilled while Loki's was the complete opposite. She felt him pull the zipper all the way down and touch her bare stomach as his lips went down from her jaw to her neck. He sucked the sensitive part of her neck causing her to moan loudly.

"Fuck," she gasped.

He moved down to the top of her breasts and kissed them lightly, smirking as her heard the mortal whimper. He stopped what he was doing when there was a voice echoing in the room. The mortal jump and rreleased herself from him, her cheeks very red.

"Miss Granger, it's time for your lunch break."

Hermione was about to walk out the door before zipping her uniform up. Her eyes connected with his before giving him a seductive wink. Loki shivered and watched her walk out. Hermione made her way to the eating room to spot the rest of the Avengers. She grabbed some food and sat beside Tony, who noticed her swollen lips and flushed face. He looked down to see a hickey on her neck.

"Hermione, what did you do," Tony laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a chapter of pure smut. If you don't want to read it, don't. You won't miss anything, I promise**

Loki waited for the mortal for almost and hour and he was beginning to become impatient. Fury had to finnish what they began. His cock still throbbed and it was begging to be touched. Finally, she came back, but the time, she watched without walking inside. She flicked her wand, locking the walkway door and waved her wand at the air conditioners, making them stop. In minutes, she was sweating and fanning herself with her hand. Slowly, minute by minute, she lowered the zippered until it was completely down. She grabbed her wand again and she held a piece of ice and running it on her face, then down to her chest. Droplets of water fell from her chin, to her neck, and then in between the valley of her breasts. She continued this for minutes before letting everything go back to normal.

"You little tease," he growled sexily.

"So I've been told." She responded. He didn't know what this feeling was, but he felt anger at whoever took her virginity away first, but being him, he rubbed it off.

She conjured a magazine of sexy lingerie and looked for the perfect set for the God in front of her. He couldn't see what she was ready, but it had to be something about him due to the fact that she kept looking over at him. Hermione looked at the clothes he was wearing, mostly filled with black and green. She continued to look for the right set before her eyes landed on green lace panties and bra, outlined with black. Being a witch, she copied a real set of it and sent it to here room for later.

O~O~O~O~O

Hermione, who was now out of her shift walked around to see that everyone was asleep. She walked into her room and put on her sexy lingerie and pulling a silk black cloak over it. She walked back to his room in high heels and opened the door to see him staring at her in shock.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was making sure that no one was up."

"What for?"

She smirked at him and slowly peeled off the cloak, showing her semi-exposed body. Hermione's eyes darted to the growing organ hiding in his pants. Slowly and seductively she sat on his waist, her back to his chest. She pressed herself against him.

"Touch me," she begged.

Without being told a second time, he pressed his lips to her neck, sucking gently. She moaned and grinding against his hard cock. Using his lean arms, he spun her around for her to straddle this hip. She pulled back a second to unclasp her bra, her breast bouncing slightly, her rosy pink nipples hardening from the cold air. Loki continued to kids down her neck and down to her chest, taking one of her rosy nipples to his mouth while he fondled with the other. She moaned loudly, moving her hands into his hair. She pulled off his shirt with the flick of her and. With another flick, he was completely naked, his cock rubbing against her covered folds. She grinded herself against him, moaning loudly.

"Say my name, moral."

"Loki," she moaned.

He groaned and laid her to the floor, her legs on either side of his hips. He kissed her, tongues battling in war. He moved down to her neck then back to her nipples. He kissed his way down her stomach and her thighs. He pulled her panties off and look at her temple, soaked with arousal. He pressed his lips to her center, licking with swollen bud. She pushed his head closer as he licked a slow line up her clit. He pushed his tongue inside and chuckled when he felt her rise instantly, sending vibrations. He pulled away.

"You taste absolutely delicious, love."

He continued to lick, suck, and poke with his tongue as she arched and cried in pleasure. She tensed as she felt her orgasm and screamed, curling her toes along the way. She never had such a strong orgasm like that. Loki continued to lick until it was all gone. He stood, lining himself up at her entrance. He pushed his large cock in as Hermione hissed at the feeling of her walls being stretched. He pulled out and slammed back in, making Hermione scream in pleasure. He grabbed her thighs tightly and continued slamming in her. Her breasts bounced very time he slammed into her. He grabbed one breast and squeezed hard, watching Hermione's eyes roll to the back of her head.

"Come for me, mortal!"

"I'm coming I'm coming!"

Another orgasm took over her, here clit extremely sensitive, yet she still enjoyed the feeling of him pounding into her. He didn't release for a while, but when he did, he shot out a large load. They moaned and Loki crashed on top of her. They spent a few minutes watching their breath.

"That was the best sex I've had since Ron."

"I am a God," he responded.


End file.
